My phone-called romance
by XXshiro-no-yumeXX
Summary: When Mikan had a bad day at work, she accidentally rambled her whole life story to a completely stranger! Was this an accident or a planned out love?
My Phone-Called Romance

I cried as I stomped angrily back to my flat. Today was such a horrible day! I quickly look through my telephone to find Hotaru's number.

After someone picked up the phone, I quickly rambled what happened today.

'Hotaru! You wouldn't believe what happened today! First, I flushed the most important document down the toilet bowl, then I was late for my work just because the bus came late! I had to run for a mile till I reached the next bus stop! And to add on, my boss just sexually harassed me in front of everyone, I mean EVERYONE! I had to punch him in his face to stop him. And as result,I made myself fired. The last but not the least, I spilt coffee onto my crush's suit, and he made me paid the fee for the washing! Can my life be more worse?' I yelled.

But to her dismay, no one replied on the phone. 'Hello! Anybody there?' I asked.

'Are you done with your rambling?' A manly voice said. It was different from my best friend's sharp and cold voice. But still, this doesn't stop myself from freaking out.

'Who... Who are you and why are you on the line?' I asked.

'Check your number, have you dialled the wrong number, idiot?' He replied.

I checked thrice, but I was pretty sure that I was right. Maybe Hotaru gave me the wrong number? 'I am so sorry mister, bye!' I exclaimed, and quickly cut the line.

But after a moment, the phone rang again. 'Hello?' I asked carefully.

'Hey you, don't you think your life is messed up? I mean, who's boss will harass their own worker?' Again, that manly voice spoke up.

Now, I was definitely afraid right now. 'Please don't call back again, whoever you are! I don't know you, what if you are a creepy stalker or even a killer? Hear that, mister?'

A silence rang through for a minute, then he chuckled, 'You are funny indeed, and please, I think you have just rambled your life story to me, a stranger. So, what's your crush like?' He asked casually, as if he's a long lost friend of mine.

'I think he was good at the start, handsome and charming. But after today's incident, I probably wouldn't fall in love with him ever again... Wait, why am I telling you this?' I really want to slap myself because of my idiocy, again. 'If you don't cut the line, I swear I will call the FBI to investigate you! Just don't call back!' I exclaimed, waiting for his response.

'Please, the FBI knows me and my family very well. And don't fall in love with that kind of guy again, it makes your life even worse,' he said.

At this rate, I was definitely shocked. The FBI knows him very well. What if he is a criminal that is out of prison? Maybe I should call the police now...

'And by the way, didn't you said that you lost your job? I am pretty wealthy, like I own the largest company in the world. Why don't I offer you a job?' He suggested.

'No... No thanks, mister. I barely know you, and it's only the first time that we have talked on the phone, not to mention that we haven't seen each other in person,' I tried to tell him.

'You will, soon,' he said, then hung up the phone. I was baffled by his appearance on my phone. It all seemed like a silly imagination of mine's. Then my doorbell rang. I was surprised to see my best friends Hotaru and Misaki. I immediately asked Hotaru, 'Did you give me the wrong number?' 'I guess?' She threw the question back to me, slyly. 'You did it on purpose, and Misaki, you knew it all along?' I accused. They just slightly smirked, and took me out for lunch.

XXXXXXXXXX

'And why are you guys treating me a lunch? I didn't do anything!' I said, while eating my plate of food.

'Well, my rude cousin and his friends decided to stay at my house while his parents are on a vacation. I'm going to introduce them to you,' Hotaru said rather grumpily. And I am sure you might know some of them.'

I was surprised and curious at the same time. Me, knowing Hotaru's cousin? I haven't even met her parents!

'You know, Hotaru's cousin owns a large company over the world, it's the Hyuuga Company!' Misaki squealed like a fan girl. 'And also, because their family is rich, the FBI has kept tracked of their family. So, the FBI knows him very well,' Hotaru snorted,'I usually hate them, but just because he has a lot of money, so I befriended him,' My eyes widen, how come I though I heard that somewhere before?'

Suddenly, the door to the cafe jingled, and went in three smoking hot guys. 'They are here,' Hotaru grumbled. Misaki screamed, 'How come you never told me they were hot?' I kept eating my food. I hate guys, so I never bother to look at them.

To my utter horror, Hotaru said,' Mikan, we will be leaving now,' Then she left in a hurry, along with Misaki, and their friends, one who has blond hair and azure eyes, and the another one has deep blue hair and blue eyes, along with a tattoo on his face.

I looked up, to find one more guy standing right in front of me. Raven hair, crimson eyes was the first impression for me. He pulled out a chair arrogantly for himself and sat in the opposite of me.

'Hey you, have a date with me,' he said, more like command. I snorted, arrogant man! I detest these kind of men! But wait... Why did his voice seems so familiar?

He sighed, 'You know, you really are stupid as they said,' Then, realisation hit me like a block. 'You! You are the one that talked with me on phone just now!' That weird stalker!' I yelled, gaining lots of attention from the people in the cafe.

'You idiot! Look what you have done!' Then he pulled me out of the cafe, and into an alley we went. 'Look, little girl,' he pinned me on a wall. 'I don't care what you said, but go on a date with me.' And that's when I truly observe his appearance. He was handsome, and smoking-hot, as Misaki had said. Well, no wonder all the girls in the cafe are staring at him, and glaring at me.

In his crimson eyes, I saw anger, lust, and was that love and plead? I didn't know if I had done the wrong thing, but I knew I just couldn't say no to those crimson eyes.

'Yes.' I breathed out.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Mama! Come over!' A brunette with crimson eyes yelled to her mother, who was sitting on the beach.

'Yes honey,' I said, smiling as I walked towards my daughter and husband. My husband? He has raven hair and the body of a god. And those deep crimson eyes that captured my attention. Guess who?

Yes, our phone-called romance turned out into a real romance. Natsume (I later found out that he is called Natsume Hyuuga, the heir to Hyuuga Company) took me out to many dates, bought me presents, and the most of all, he proposed to me at our 2nd year anniversary, and now we are married for 3 years.

'So did our phone-called romance turned out well?' Natsume asked me, smirking.

I smiled happily, 'Of course it did,' I said, looking at our 3-years old daughter playing on the beach. I didn't regret 5-years before, I accepted his proposal in a date.

'So..' He said slyly. 'Now that we have a daughter, do you want... Maybe a son?' He didn't wait for my answer, than carried me to our hotel room.

Looks like the couple will be having a HOT night!

X Side Story X

'Hyuuga, you own me big this time, pay up,' Hotaru said to Natsume.

'Tch, five hundred, here,' Natsume said.

'You better take care of her, or else face the wrath of my new upgrade Baka-Canon,' she hissed.

Natsume will never admit that he fell in love with that brunette with beautiful chocolate eyes in the photo in his cousin Imai's wallet. He will never tell Mikan that he swapped cell phone numbers with his cousin just that he could know her more. It was all planned out, and not an accident that they called each other.

Maybe one day, he would tell her...

X Side Story End X


End file.
